


Sincerely, Yours

by AnatomyAnarchy



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnatomyAnarchy/pseuds/AnatomyAnarchy
Summary: Jules comes back for the rest of junior year realizing the mistake she made and tries to make it up to Rue. Of course things will get in their way like rumors but will it ruin their relationship even more.
Relationships: Anna/Jules Vaughn, Cassie Howard/Maddy Perez, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Kudos: 18





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules is home and Rue doesn't like this

_Now I know I was clean for such a long time and I still am. Even though Jules left and i do miss her a lot but i had to think about myself and my family. Jules has been gone for almost two months I don't think she's ever coming back. I don't blame her who would want to stay around and cater to my every fucking need like she did but it doesn't matter anymore it never did._

* * *

I looked in the mirror and all could notice is sadness this makes me miss fentanyl I would literally kill for any sort of numbness but I don't want Gia to find me choking on my own throw up again. I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen and Gia was sitting at the table but mom was no where to be seen. 

* * *

"Where's mom?" I asked and pulled my backpack over my shoulders. "She said she had to go to work early an emergency happened or something" Gia told me. "Do wanna join me and ride our bikes to school?" I asked slightly hoping she'd say no. Gia stood up "I would but Troy and Roy are taking me" Gia hugs me before she walks out the door. _I trust Gia to not do anything stupid but peer pressure can be lethal these days._

* * *

I walked outside and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket I ignored I didn't want anything else ruining my day. I grabbed my bike off the yard and I began riding my bike to school and struggled to keep myself in a straight line as I swerved across the street. I wasn't in a rush to get to school I didn't feel like having to deal with anyone besides Cassie and Lexi. Me and Cassie built our friendship just for Lexi at first I thought it was a bad idea but Cassie is actually really nice I don't know why she let's guys just run all over her she deserves more than that. This bike ride was really calming and let me just let my thoughts run through my head until I realized I was at school. I took a deep breathe and took a sharp turn into the school. I hopped off of my bike and slowly walked up to the bike rack. I stared at the rack in confusion as I saw something I never thought I would see. I locked my bike up and ran my fingers across the bike next to mine. The blue shimmered in the light and the leather seat was just as smooth as I remember.

* * *

_Why the fuck is Jules's bike here?_

* * *

I tried to stay calm as I walked into school. My eyes darted from person to person as I frantically looked for Jules. I don't want see her at all. She hurt me so much I don't want her to feel like she has some type of control over me even though I still love her. I slowed down as I saw a flash of hair next to Kat and Maddy. In that moment everything froze around me. My complete focus was on Jules. I watched as her blonde hair bounced around her shoulders while she laughed. Her smile was even more prefect as I remember. The sight pf her blue eyes with a tint of grey sent a rush to my heart making it race. I was knocked out of my thoughts as someone bumped into me and I stumbled in the other direction. "Dick" I mumbled watching the boy walk away honestly I should've thanked him for stopping me from looking like an idiot.

* * *

I pulled my hoodie over my head and began walking towards them. I wish I didn't have to but there was no other way to my first period. I hung my head low and squeezed my eyes shut as I walked past but then I felt someone grab my wrist I was ready to yell at them but then I turned around and it was the one and only Jules. She smiled. "Hey Rue can we talk? I missed you so much" she said as she as grabs my hand and holds it. Why does she have to do this right now. I released my hand from her grip and my hands turned into fists Jules noticed and tries to hold them but i step back. "No You should've thought about that before you left me" I said harshly I noticed Jules eyes filled with tears but I didn't care. Kat and Maddy had a shocked look on their faces like they didn't expect that from me.

* * *

I rushed to my classroom and sat all the way in the back putting my head down. I wish she didn't leave. i wish she didn't come back.


	2. Chapter 2

I successfully avoided Jules all day and now I can finally go home and at least try and not think about about her. _Even I knew that was a lie. That's all I'm gonna think about fuck this is gonna be hard without drugs._ I walked out to the bike rack and began unlocking my bike when two familiar shoes stepped in front of me. I pulled the lock off my bike and slowly stood up. I raised my head and didn't speak a word as I locked eyes with Jules. We both stood there in complete silence. i felt like my heart was gonna fall out of my chest as my anxiety was terrible. I tried to control my breathing as I stood there not able to move. I was drawn into her face man she was so beautiful and I just wanted to kiss her but then she would win. "Can you just admit that you missed me too" she said, i literally can't believe she said that. "Why? So you can just ran away again?" I said harshly I don't know why Jules is acting so Innocent. Then our lips collided together and everything went silent the world felt like it was spinning as much as I loved this me not pushing her away means that she's winning. So I finally push her away "I gotta go" I quickly got on my bike before she could say anything. I went to Lexi's house I know she would help. As soon as I reached Lexi's I threw my bike down and knocked on the door a couple times before Lexi finally opens the door. "Hey Rue" she said then she noticed that I've been crying so she pulls me into a hug. "Jules?" she said and all i could do was laugh and nod. Lexi then grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to her room. We sat down on her bed and she rubs her hand up and down my back to calm me down. "Did you know that Jules was back?" I said as I looked at Lexi and she smiled. "Yeah I texted you but You didn't respond so I thought You knew already" she replied. The few hours that passed where just Lexi calming me down and being there for me while i expressed how hurt I was. i eventually went home. I walked into my mom and Gia sitting at the Kitchen table. "Rue where were you? my mom said then she noticed my expression, "What's wro-" my mom was interrupted by Gia. "Jules is back in town" she says I was really surprised on how she knew that but I didn't stay to listen to what else they had to say I just went to my room and just laid in bed staring at the ceiling, slowly drowning in my sadness. I closed my hands into fists. _Why the fuck are you here Jules._ I laid awake in my bed as I just kept thinking about Jules and that kiss. _Was she actually sorry? Or was she just trying to hurt me again?_ I jumped as my alarm went off. I slammed it off and took a deep breath as I had to now go to school . I sat up and walked to the bathroom I stared at myself in the mirror as my bags were even bigger. I sighed and went back to my room but froze as I heard my mom talking to someone. I put my ear against the door and listened it was really hard to hard to hear so i had to focus. "Well Rue is awake now I heard her bedroom door close why don't you go talk to her Jules" my mom spoke. My hands clenched into fists. _What the fuck is she doing here._ I heard footsteps coming towards the door and my heart was literally beating out of my chest. I don't want to see her. I don't wanna talk to her. I can't talk to her. I froze as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I shouted leaning against the door with my eyes closed. "It's me." Jules spoke and I held the door shut and waited to see if she'd go away. _Who the fuck was I kidding it's Jules. She's not going to leave until she talks to me. I know her. "_ Come on Rue please open up." She tapped on the door. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door looking down. She walked in and I backed up as she shut the door behind her. my yes slowly trailed up her body until they met her eyes. My heart raced as she stared at me. "Are you gonna talk to me?" She quietly spoke. "What would I even I talk to you about Jules?" I tilted my head. "I don't know maybe why you won't talk to me but you'll kiss me?" She threw her hands up. I literally can't believe her right now. "Jules why would I talk to you? You left me i didn't leave you. You could have got off that train with me but nope instead you left me for Anna. Now you wanna come back and act like because I love you I'll forgive you and everything will be normal? And you're the one who kissed me." I glared at her and she swallowed hard. "I don't expect you to forgive me but you can at least talk to me. i want you to be in my life again." She walked closer. "What if I don't want you back in mine Jules? Have you ever thought about anyone but yourself. You walk right fucking in my house after you broke my heart and try to talk to me because you want me back in your life? You're full of shit you don't give a fuck about me Jules." I pointed at her. "I do care about you Rue." She whispered and tears built up in her eyes. "Well your actions show otherwise. Everything in the past was for you. I quit drugs for you, I was with you every second so you wouldn't be alone, I talked to you so you could feel better. Everything I fucking did was for you." I shouted. "That's not at all how it was Rue! I let you in because I cared about you and you fell in love almost the second weat that party I saw it in your eyes. You were practically obsessed with me and I stayed around because i was scared that if I left you'd fucking die!" She shouted as a tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped away the tear with my thumb and leaned in to kiss her. I finally decided to stop hurting her just because she hurt me in the past. "I'm sorry I didn't want to leave you it was a stupid idea all I thought about was you. I love you Rue." She said as a smile appeared on her face. I smiled back "I love you too." Little did me and Jules know that things would get way worse. The reason she left would be coming back to ruin everything.


End file.
